


Cafe

by EthanTheAnnus



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Chad-centric, Dialogue Light, Fluff, Future Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Observations, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanTheAnnus/pseuds/EthanTheAnnus
Summary: Now, as Ryan leaned across the table, a chip between his forefinger and thumb, half raised to his mouth, eyes alight as he spoke with enthusiasm about the next musical he was writing, Chad realised he’d believe any and every word that fell from Ryan’s lips.-OR-Years after graduating, Ryan and Chad run into each other and catch up.
Relationships: Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans
Comments: 7
Kudos: 302





	Cafe

Chad wasn’t the smartest person around, he knew that. The height of his career had been in basketball, and though he knew it wouldn’t last forever, that his body would eventually fail him and he’d be forced to get some mundane office job, he loved his career, and his life.

Chad knew it didn’t require a lot of brains to play basketball; okay, sure, there were things to learn, strategies and rules and such, but it was nowhere near the level of intellect other jobs required. Like Ryan’s job.

It had been years since the two had seen each other, and a chance run-in at the grocery store had led them to where they were now. Seated in a cafe, sharing a bowl of chips and getting to know each other once again.

They hadn’t been there long, maybe fifteen minutes or so, but Chad already knew Ryan was much smarter than he was. For god’s sake, Ryan had written a hit musical that had gotten him  _ famous _ ; if that didn’t take brains, Chad didn’t know what did.

Now, as Ryan leaned across the table, a chip between his forefinger and thumb, half raised to his mouth, eyes alight as he spoke with enthusiasm about the next musical he was writing, Chad realised he’d believe any and every word that fell from Ryan’s lips. 

Ryan Evans, who to Chad was far more than a celebrity, known for his musical and his stunning choreography. No, that wasn’t all that Ryan was. He was smart, far smarter than Chad had ever realised before now. 

As far as Chad was concerned, Ryan could tell him that pigs fly and that his tv was going to murder him in his sleep, and Chad would believe him. Chad was also certain that the feelings he had for Ryan back in high school had returned with a vengeance over the short time they’d been talking.

But Ryan wouldn’t return his affections, Chad knew this. Ryan had been married for a little while there; they’d divorced, in the end, but Chad knew it was still recent. Even if Ryan was ready for a relationship again, Chad didn’t believe he’d be Ryan’s first pick.

He was content with this, though. This moment, here, with the passion in Ryan’s gaze as he talked, the chip still between his forefinger and thumb but completely forgotten. 

Suddenly, something in Ryan’s demeanour changed. He looked down at his wrist, and grimaced.

“I’ve got to go,” was all he said, then he looked up. “Hold on.”

Ryan scribbled something quickly on a piece of paper and placed it in front of Chad. Then he leaned over, pressing a quick, unexpected kiss to Chad’s cheek.

“I’ll see you around, wildcat,” Ryan said, and was Chad imagining the flirtatious tone? Then Ryan was gone, and there was nothing there but Chad, the bowl of chips… and the paper in front of him.

Chad picked it up, and smiled down at the phone number scribbled there, raising a hand to the cheek Ryan had kissed. Maybe he’d been wrong about not being Ryan’s first pick.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written these two for a hot minute...


End file.
